Charmed Season 9
by LA4ever
Summary: My version of what season 9 could have been. Warning : Not for Paige fans
1. Chapter 1

**Season 9: Ep. 1**

**NOTE : I do not owned Charmed. It belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB.**

* * *

The angel of destiny looked on in shock. Instead of seeing the Halliwell sisters celebrating victory, she seen a completely destroyed home

and two the of sisters laying dead. Leo looks at her in disbelief of the sight he was seeing.

" Piper's alive...but Phoebe and Paige aren't. That means..."

" Yes Leo. Prue has to come back because Piper can only chose one sister to revive."

Prue appears beside her and Leo on earth. However, Prue and the angel of destiny stand back, while Leo goes over to tell Piper.

When he reaches her, she looks up knowing it's him. He hugs her sadly.

" Leo...Phoebe's dead...and I think Paige is too."

" She is honey. Piper...this battle has ended tragically but one of them can be saved. You must choose one."

" Phoebe...it has to be Phoebe. We grew up together...I can't let her down Leo. I'm sorry."

" Hey, I understand."

Tears stream down Piper's face, as the angel of destiny brings Phoebe back to life. Two familiar arms wrap around Piper.

Turning around Piper's eye's see her sister's blue ones.

" Prue...it is really you...please tell me it's really you !"

" Yes Piper, honey. I'm here, it's ok, I'm here."

Phoebe sits up and looks at all of them before realizing Prue is there.

" Oh...Prue...how are you here...what happened ?"

" Hey Phoebe, Paige died sweetie. Piper could only choose one of you."

Phoebe looked at Piper in almost disbelief.

" You let our baby sister die Piper ? It should have been me Piper."

Piper grabs her by the shoulders and looks at her with fiery eyes of pure emotion.

" No ! No ! I love Paige, but your my best friend and full blood sister ! Not saving you wasn't an option !  
You and me kiddo for life ! I'll never leave you to die if I can avoid it ! I love you Phoebe Marie!"

At this point, all three sisters are crying. Phoebe hugs Piper, not able to speak. Leo speaks up, knowing they can't sit

there forever when there has been an explosion.

" Um guys, you have to call the corner to come get the bodies. Their not just gonna disappear."

Piper nods and goes to a neighbor's house. Phoebe goes over to Paige's body. Shaking her head, Phoebe starts crying

at the sight of Paige's mangled body.

" We're gonna miss you Paige. We love you sweetie. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

A few minutes later, they all sit on the sidewalk as firemen, policemen, and corner come to the scene.

Later that night, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe get a hotel room. Prue helps both her sisters clean up themselves.

Phoebe eventually falls asleep, but Prue sits staring at a dazed and sad Piper.

" Piper honey, I'm worried about you. Talk to me Piper, please."

" Did I do the right thing Prue ?"

Prue didn't really know what to say.

" Piper, you done exactly what I would have. So yes, I believe you did."

" Are you here to stay Prue, or am I gonna lose you again ?"

" I'm here to stay."

" So where do we go from here Prue ? I feel so lost now."

" We live our lives Piper. We love each other and live."

Prue holds Piper, as she cries for the sister she gave up for another.

(A song plays) :

_**Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain. We all have sorrow,but if we are wise**_

_**we know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me, when you're not strong.**_

_**I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long, til I'm gonna need**_

_**somebody to lean on...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 9: Ep. 2**

* * *

Three days later, was Paige's funeral. Both Piper and Phoebe struggled emotionally from the death. neither Leo or Prue,

could lift their spirits so they done what they could. Prue helped both of them get dressed, then got dressed herself. It

had been a struggle to get Piper to attend. And they were still having issues.

" Piper, you have to go. Honey, Paige loved you. She would have, if it were you. It's only fair.

Piper sighed. This was one argument Prue would win.

" Ok fine, I'll go. Let's just get this over."

Nodding, Prue took Piper's hand and went to the car where Leo, Phoebe, and Coop were waiting.

Getting to the ceremony building, they all went inside and took a seat. The priestess then lit two candles,

and began speaking.

" We are here today to say farewell to a friend and family member. Paige Matthews Halliwell. Heaven has accepted

her, and her time on earth is done. She leaves behind three sisters, and a husband, Henry Mitchell. She will be

greatly missed. At this time I ask Piper or one of her sisters come speak."

With Leo's help, Piper got up and went to the front.

" Thanks everyone for coming...this is so hard. Losing my sister Paige has been heartbreaking. Me and my sisters

are sad and angry. It feels unfair that she has died. I've cried so much, but it doesn't make the pain go away. I recall

our memories with her and my heart breaks even more. Christmas, Thanksgiving, birthdays, weddings, and bad times.

we will never forget her and will always love Paige. I hope she is at peace and is happy."

Shakingly, Piper sits back down. All of them look at the pictures around her casket as a song plays.

_**How is my heart suppose to beat?How is my heart suppose to beat?How is my heart suppose to beat without you?**_

_**Summer rain was pouring down. We forgot the world around,staying up to count the stars. If we believe, We believe the**_

_**world was ours,ours. How is my heart suppose to beat? How is my heart suppose to beat? How is my heart suppose to**_

_**beat without you? How is my heart suppose to beat ? How am i going to make it through?How is my heart suppose to beat,**_

_**without you ?...**_

As the song plays, Henry walks in to the front. He kneels at the casket and just cries, knowing Paige is in there and is really

gone. When the song ends he takes a seat as well. The priestess then continues.

" Now we say farewell Paige, blessed be dear friend."

She blows out the candles and the whole family cries clinging to each other. Then getting up, they follow the car carrying

the casket to the graveyard. Getting out, everyone watches as Paige is lowered to the ground. All three sisters cry, and Leo and

Henry help them to the car. Getting back to the manor, the men decide to give them privacy. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe go to Paige's

room. Piper looks around the room, dreading what must be done.

" Guess we should get started moving out her things."

Prue and Phoebe nod sadly as Piper opens Paige's closet. One by one, they remove all her clothes and other things. Then, put things

they wanna keep in boxes. Such as jewelry, perfume, and pictures. Then put them away. Prue helps Piper strip Paige's bed, while

Phoebe orders them pizza. Piper then calls Leo and Henry to come over for dinner. Henry is the first to speak while eating.

" I miss her so much. We...we had only been married for a year. Just don't seem fair."

Piper looks at him with tears and takes his hand.

" No, it isn't Henry. But we're here if you need us. We're all gonna miss her."

" Thanks Piper, that means a lot to me."

When they finish eating they all watch home videos of Paige. It occurs to Prue how much she missed.

" I wish I had been here guys. For her wedding, birthdays, and holidays together."

Phoebe speaks up, seeing no one else is going to.

" We do to Prue. She would have loved you."

Prue nods as they continue watching. Eventually, Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Coop go to sleep.

Henry goes back to his and Paige's apartment. Getting inside, he goes to the bedroom. Laying in the bed,

he takes off the wedding band. Tears roll down his face as he realizes, tonight and many nights to follow will

be spent alone. Paige was truly gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 9 : Ep. 3**

* * *

It's been two months since Paige died. Things around the manor are getting easier. Prue was learning to adjust again.

Piper was at P3 setting up a band for that night. Prue and Phoebe were helping her get the club clean and things prepared.

" Piper, I really missed this. The three of us spending time together. The club has changed so much."

Piper smiled.

" Yeah well, Phoebe and...Paige helped a lot. It's a lot more popular now to."

" I'm not surprised. It looks great."

" Thanks Prue."

Then Piper thought of something.

" What was it like in heaven Prue ?"

" Piper it was wonderful. I spent time with Andy, mom, grams, and Sam."

" Do you wish you stayed ?"

" No, I'm happy to be back. You and Phoebe mean so much to me."

" So now that you have your life back Prue, what are gonna do ?"

" Bane. I'm gonna find Bane. I love Andy, but I can't spend my life alone Piper."

Piper and Phoebe both look at Prue in shock. They weren't expecting that.

" You love Bane Jessup, Prue ?"

" Yes, Phoebe I just can't help it. He's so sexy and gentle. I miss him."

Later that night, Leo got a babysitter for Chris and Wyatt. Then joined the sisters at the club.

Phoebe ended up getting drunk, So Prue and Piper helped Coop take her to the car. It was

funny, until Phoebe pukes in the floorboard and on herself. It was definitely a night to remember.

The next day, Prue called the prison were Bane had been held or was held.

" Yes, I'm calling to ask if Bane Jessup is still there ?"

" No, ma'am. He was released a year ago."

" Does he still live in this city ?"

" Yes, ma'am."

Hanging up the phone, Prue began looking on the internet for his address. When she found it, she quickly

rushes out to her car. Within thirty minutes, she gets to Bane Jessup's house. It's a large two-story brick home.

Prue walks up to the door and rings the bell. Within a minute, Bane opens the door. He's obviously shocked

to see her. He's a little older looking now. The same brown hair and brown eyes. Still has a fit body type. Prue

finally speaks.

" Bane...it's me, Prue Halliwell."

He smiles.

" Prue...it's been a long time. Come in please."

She walks in, and they sit on the couch.

" It's good to see you Prue. How have you been ?"

" Good. How are you ?"

" Good. So are you married Prue ?

" No. Are you Bane ?"

" No. I did have a girlfriend, but we broke up a month ago."

" If you don't mind me asking Bane, how old are you ?"

" 36 yrs old and you ?"

" 33 yrs old. Do you have a job ?"

" Yes. I repair computers. How about you ?

" Not at the moment. I'm searching though."

Bane smiles. This woman was still beautiful.

" I see. Um, have you eaten lunch yet ?"

" No, not yet"

" Ok, well how about we go eat at the Wipeout Bar and Grill ?"

" Sounds good to me Bane."

So Prue and Bane get in his car, and drive to the restaurant. Going in, they are immediately seated.

They order drinks and burgers. They talk about the past and present, but avoid the future. Both wanting

a relationship, but not wanting to rush things. Both just glad to spend time together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 9 : Ep. 4**

* * *

Two weeks later, was Wyatt's 5th Birthday. Leo, Piper, Prue, and Phoebe helped Piper prepare for the party.

" Piper, are your sure this is a good idea ? I mean most clowns scare kids."

" Yes, Phoebe. Remember, I took Wyatt to the circus last month. He loved it"

" Guess you have a good point."

All four stood out in the yard setting up tables and balloons. Piper had made his cake in the shape of a clown's face.

Then Piper's chef friends show up with the food.

" Hey Piper. Where do you want all this food ?"

" Set it on that middle table Billy and Zack. Thanks for bringing it."

" No problem. Anything else before we go ?"

" No, that it be it Zack. Thanks."

They wave goodbye and leave. Leo goes in to get the boys dressed. Prue sees a car pull up. It's Bane.

Getting out, he kisses Prue and lays his gift on the table.

Soon all the guests arrive, and Piper brings the boys out. Piper serves the food and everyone eats.

The kids get excited when a clown arrives. He does a juggling act, then makes then animal balloons.

Prue, Phoebe, and Leo shake their heads. None of them like clowns. But Piper enjoys it. Soon Piper,

brings out the cake and lights the candles. Leo lifts Wyatt to blow them out. Everyone claps and he

begins opening presents. He gets a Lego set from Prue, an action figure from Phoebe, a ride on toy from

Piper and Leo, and a water gun from Bane. Around 4:00 pm, the party ends everyone goes home.

Prue goes back with Bane to his house. They end up in his bedroom.

" Prue, are you sure ?"

" Yes, Bane I'm sure."

He lays Prue on the bed, and they make love for an hour. Then they fall asleep.

At Phoebe and Coop's house, they're arguing.

" Phoebe, we are not ready for kids !"

" I don't see why not Coop ! Both of us make plenty money !"

" It has nothing to do with money ! I'm not ready to be a father !"

" Coop, it's not all about what you want ! I matter to !"

" Let's just to bed Phoebe I'm tired of arguing."

Shaking her head, Phoebe follows him to bed.


End file.
